Yamis vs Aibous!
by Jacyn
Summary: Malik is Watchin T.V., but Marik turned the power off. Jacyn Drew a Picture, But Jami shreded it to peices. Ryou got hit in the head REALLY hard by Bakura. And Yugi gets trapped in the Shadow realm thanks to Yami. All the Aibous are pretty pissed off..
1. Idiotic Things and Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh, so XP  
  
Jacyn: Hello! I'm going to keep this enter chapter thingy short for the first chapter! My enterences are known to be a bit long. ^_^; Well, since this is the first chapter, I guess all I can say is..  
  
Let the war begin  
  
MUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!  
  
Jami: 0_o uh, Jacyn?  
  
Jacyn: WHAT!?!?  
  
Jami: -_-; You have to develop a story first before you can start the war stuff.  
  
Jacyn: 0.0 oh yeah. T_T ..  
  
Seto: -_-; Idiot.  
  
THWHACK!  
  
Seto: X_x ~~~~~~~~ Chapter one ~~~~ Idiotic Things and Phone Calls ~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Maliks House ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik is currently sitting in his living room, switching channels rapidly with his remote. His left elbow is resting on the arm of the couch and he was holding up his face with his hand under his chin. Marik was sitting at the other end of the couch.  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Marik: _;  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Marik: ___;;;  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Marik: _____;;;;;  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Marik: ______________________;;;;;;;;;;; I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! *walks up the stairs and slams the door*  
  
Malik: * blinks * I wonder whats his problem.. * shrugs * * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, at Ryous house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou is currently reading the book "The Ring Master's Secret". It had been awile since he got to read, because once his Yami wakes up..  
  
Bakura: RYOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
..I think you get my drift..  
  
Ryou: * closes book * _;;; WHAT IS IT MATE!?!? * sips from a Pepsi soda can *  
  
Bakura: * walks into the living room wearing a robe *  
  
((Bakura Fangirls: TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!!! Jacyn: _;;;))  
  
Ryou: Hey, isn't that my-  
  
Bakura: * narrowed eyes * What in the hell happened to the last Pepsi.  
  
Ryou: 0_0;;; IT WASN'T ME!  
  
Bakura: Ryou-  
  
Ryou: YOU HAVE NO PROOF!  
  
Bakura: -_-; The last can is right in your hand.  
  
Ryou: ^o^; eeeehehehe..  
  
THWACK!  
  
Ryou: X__X  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Well, I feel better, now time to make Ryou get a pack of Pepsi from the store. 0_;; awwww shit..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, at Jacyn's house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jacyn is currently drawing a picture of Ryou.. well, let just say she has a very.. very dirty mind when it comes to Ryou.. As for Jami, She hasn't used her favourite weapon in awile, making her a bit agitated, so she decides to practice a little bit..  
  
Jacyn: * finishes drawing * ^o^ YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! IT IS MY BEST WORK YET!!!!!!!!!!! * hugs *  
  
Jami: * looking a but irritated * * In thought "I need to practice my reflexes.." * Hey Jacyn! Do you have a piece of paper I can borrow!?!?!  
  
Jacyn: ^o^ * is still very happy * Sorry Jami! Just used my-  
  
Jami: * snatches the Ryou drawing * Hey thanks! * throws it up in the air and..*  
  
Jacyn: 0___________0;; NO JAMI! WAIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jami: * ..Turns on her chainsaw quickly ripping the paper to shreds * ^_^ I feel better now.  
  
Jacyn: ((O))_((O));;;;;;  
  
Jami: Thanks Jacyn! * walks to the living room to watch T.V. *  
  
Jacyn: T_T My drawing..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, at Yugi's Grandpa's Game shop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi is currently counting his Duel Monster cards.. making sure he hasn't lost any. It all goes smoothly.. until he notces that..  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Yami & Grandpa: * comes rushing in * YUGI! WHATS WRONGE!?!  
  
Yugi: T_T My Dark Magician is missing!  
  
Yami & Grandpa: * anime fall *  
  
Yami: Yugi, it is not gone, it is right here! * takes card out of his pocket *  
  
Yugi: * GASPS! * * narrows eyes * =_=  
  
Grandpa: ._.; I know that look..  
  
Yami: ._.; Yugi, why don't you look relieved?  
  
Grandpa: .___. I better leave town for awile. * runs out the door *  
  
Yugi: You. Stole. My. DARK MAGICIAN!  
  
Yami: 0________0;;;; I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING FROM YOU YUGI!!  
  
Yugi: That's what they all say. * evil insaney eye glare *  
  
Yami: _________________________________;;; Uh oh.  
  
Yugi: * charges Yami* AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: * mind crush! *  
  
Yugi: * shadow realm * T_T Mommeh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Ryous house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou: X__X  
  
Bakura: * waiting * OH C'MON AIBOU! WAKE UP ALREADY! I NEED YOU TO GO GET THE PEPSI!  
  
Ryou: X__X  
  
Bakura: _;; FINE! BE LIKE THAT! I'LL GET IT!!!! * takes off robe to reveal a shirt and Jeans *  
  
(( Bakura Fangrls: T_T How disappointing..))  
  
Bakura: * Takes Ryou's Father's Wallet ** walks out the door *  
  
Ryou: * all the suddenly gets up ** Calls Yugi *  
  
Phone: * ring ** ring * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi's Grandpa's Game shop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Phone: * Ring ** Ring *  
  
Yami: Now who would that be. * picks up phone * Hello? Who is this? ~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryou's House ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou: * hears phone being picked up *  
  
Yami: Hello? Who is This?  
  
Ryou: Hello Yami, this is Ryou, May I please speak with Yugi?  
  
Yami: Sorry Ryou, Yugi Is currently in the shadow realm. Your going to have to call him later, bye! * hangs up *  
  
Ryou: -_- Damnit, I really needed to speak to him. * cricket sound * 0_0 Did he bloody say Shadow Realm?!?! ..I wonder how hes doing..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shadow Realm ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi: T____________________________T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryous House ~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryou: * shrugs * Oh well.Who else can I call before Bakura comes home..* thinking who to call *  
  
Well, Theres Malik..  
  
* Flashback * Malik: AND I SHALL RUUUUUUULA THE WOOOOOOOORLD!!! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAHAHAHA!!! .. .. .. .. After I watch T.V.  
  
* End Flash Back *  
  
Ryou: o_o;;; No, Definatly not him, not yet anyway. Who elso do I know Has a Yami.. _;; Oh bloody god, not her..  
  
* flashback *  
  
Jacyn: ^o^ RYOU! * glomp *  
  
* End Flashback * Ryou: _;;; Its either the Fangirl, or the psycho, fangirl or psycho.. .. .. .. ..Psycho. * calls Malik *  
  
Phone: * ring ** ring * ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Malik's House ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Phone: * ring ** ring *  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Phone: * ring ** ring *  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Phone: .. .. ..* ring ** ring *  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Phone: _;; I SAID * ring ** ring * DAMNIT!  
  
Malik: Wha? * shrugs ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryous House ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou: -_-; * hangs up phone * I'm not going to even ask.  
  
Bakura: * walks in the door *  
  
Ryou: 0_________0;;; HOLY SHIT! * quickly lies down on the dround and plays possum * X__X  
  
Bakura: * enters room with pepsi in hand * _;;; Right were I left you..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter End ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jacyn: End of Chapter one!  
  
Jami: 0.0 That chapter made no sense.  
  
Ryou: ^_^ Theres mostly me in it!  
  
Jami: _; That's why it made no sense.  
  
Jacyn: ^o^ Ryou looks so cute when he smiles.  
  
Ryou: ^___^ + __; I don't know to take that as a complement or an insult.  
  
Jacyn: Anyway, R & R!!! No Flames please! 


	2. Project MTYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so XP!  
  
Jacyn: HEWWO EVERYONE!  
  
Malik: _;;; oh ra, shes updating already.  
  
Bakura: That cant be good.  
  
Jacyn: I wants ta say, THANKIES FOR THE WOVELY WEVEIWS!  
  
Malik: What the?  
  
Jami: Don't ask..  
  
Jacyn: I understand that my layout is a little hard to understand so I'm chaning it a little, NO WORRYS! And dun worry, Malik and marik are more involved in this chapter. ^_^  
  
Now let the war  
  
BEGIN!  
  
MWWWWWUUUUUUUUAAAAHAHAHA!  
  
Jami: _;;; Jacyn..  
  
Jacyn: 0 WHAT NOW!?!?!  
  
Jami: _;; you still need to develop more of the story before the war..  
  
Jacyn: T_T damnit.  
  
~~Chapter Two~~ ~~Project M.T.Y.S.! ~~  
  
~~Ryous House~~ Bakura has just entered the room to find his aibou still out cold on the floor, withno Idea that his aibou is still playing possum.  
  
Bakura: _;;; aw c'mon aibou, I didn't hit you that hard..  
  
Ryou: X__X yeah you did.  
  
Bakura: HA!  
  
Ryou: _;;; oops.  
  
Bakura: NICE TRY AIBOU! YOU CANNOT TRICK THE GREAT TOMB-ROBBER BACKUR-  
  
THWACK!  
  
Bakura: X__X  
  
Ryou: * baseball bat in hand * ^_^ Well I feel better now. I should keep a baseball bat near me more often!  
  
* Day Dream *  
  
Bakura: RYOU! COME HERE RIGH-  
  
THWACK!  
  
Bakura: X__X  
  
* Day Dream End *  
  
Ryou: ^_^  
  
~~Maliks House~~  
  
Not much has changed. Malik is still clicking away at the remote, and Marik is currently upstairs in his room cursing in Egyptian..but then an idea pops into his head.. This is the most evil plan he has ever planned in his life!  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Marik: * walks downstairs *  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Marik: * walks past Malik * Hello Malik.  
  
Mailik: Wha? Oh, hi. * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Marik: * walks to the basement *  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Marik: * finds main power source *  
  
Malik: * click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click ** click * * click ** click ** click *  
  
Marik: * turns power off *  
  
All Electrical things: * turn off *  
  
Malik: * watches T.V. turn off * .. .. .. .. ..  
  
Marik: * waits for the scream *  
  
Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: ..And there it goes..  
  
~~Yugi's Grandpa's Gameshop~~  
  
Yami is enjoying the peace and quiet since grandpa decide to run away and Yugi is in the shadow realm. How is Yugi doing you ask?  
  
~~Shadow Realm~~  
  
Yugi: T____________________________________T I'm sorry Witty Phantom, I didn't mean to take your hat and use it as house.  
  
~~Enough Said..  
  
~~Yugi's Grandpa's Gameshop~~  
  
Yami: * watching T.V. * theres nothing on.. * click *  
  
T.V.: ITS! THE! GREAT BIG BOOK OF EVERYTHING WITH EVERYTHING INSIDE!  
  
Yami: _;;; *click *  
  
T.V.: Hey baby. Wanna make a baby?  
  
Yami: ___;; * Click *  
  
T.V.: Tonight on GIRLS GONE WILD!  
  
Yami: OH YEAH! BRING ON THE HONEYS!  
  
~~Maliks House~~  
  
Malik: T_T  
  
Marik: * still in basement * ^_^  
  
Malik: * is now bored ** decides to call Ryou *  
  
Phone: .. .. .. .. ..  
  
Malik: _;; MAAAAAAAARIK!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: * appears behind him * Yes Malik?  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: ._.;  
  
Malik: Sorry, reflex..  
  
Marik: -_-;  
  
Malik: Now.. were was I?  
  
Marik: -_-; You just called me for something.  
  
Malik: Oh yeah! WHY IS THE DAMN PHONE NOT WORKING!  
  
Marik: _;; The same reason all the other electrical items are not working..  
  
Malik: WHICH IS!?!?!  
  
Marik: THE ELECTRICITY IS SHUT OFF DUMBASS!  
  
Malik: * cricket sound * I KNEW THAT!  
  
Marik: _;; If you knew that why did you call me.  
  
Malik: _;;; why did you come..  
  
Marik: _;;; because you called me..  
  
Malik: _;;; I didn't ask you to come when I called you so you would come..  
  
Marik: _;;; That made no sense..  
  
Malik: _;;; Since when I make any sense?  
  
Marik: _;;; good point..  
  
Malik: o_o Did you hear that.  
  
Marik: 0_o Hear what?  
  
Malik: * runs out the door screaming at the top of his lungs, hauling ass *  
  
Marik: 0.0 okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..  
  
~~Jacyns House~~  
  
Jami is appearently watching her most favourite movie of all time, "The Ring". While Shes watching, Jacyn is sulking over the ripped Ryou picture. Her stomach grumbles so she decides to eat something from the fridge.  
  
Jacyn: * looks inside fridge * _;; Damnit, were out of apple juice.  
  
Jami: * Watching * 0.0 that well is creepy. Wait a minute, is she climbing out of the well?.. shes walking.. walking.. walking.. O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jacyn: * hears Jami screaming * -_-; Its that tie again already?  
  
Jami: * continues to scream *  
  
Jacyn: * sigh * I bet no one can scream as loud as Jami..  
  
Malik: * runs through Jacyns wall screaming *  
  
Jacyn: 0.0 Well speak of the devil..  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jacyn: 0.0  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jacyn: 0.0  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jacyn: 0.0  
  
Malik: * huff ** huff ** heave ** heave *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jacyn: _;;; WILL YOU STOP ALREADY!  
  
Malik: ..fine  
  
Jami: * screams *  
  
Jacyn: _____________________  
  
Malik: How come she gets to scream?  
  
Jacyn: Cuz shes a Yami.  
  
Malik: ah, I see.  
  
Jacyn: _;;; I'm becoming sick of my Yami bossing em around though. * holds up whats left of Ryou picture * T___T LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY DRAWING!  
  
Malik: ((O))_((O)) that part of the picture is something I did not want to see..  
  
Jacyn: 0_o? *looks at the last piece of the Ryou picture showing his * ^_^;;;;; eeeeeeeeehehehehe..  
  
Malik: _;;; You have a very dirty mind.  
  
Jacyn: ^_^;; I get that a lot. ANYWAYS! I think we should teach the Yamis a lesson!  
  
Malik: I AGREE! MARIK TURNED OF MY T.V. AND I WAS WATCHING SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!  
  
Jami: _;;; WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP IN THER! I'M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!  
  
Jacyn & Malik: ..no..  
  
* Cricket sound *  
  
Jami: What. Did. You. Say.  
  
Jacyn & Malik: .. .. .. .. ..We. Said. No.  
  
Jami: * gets out chainsaw * WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!! *evil Insaney eye glare *  
  
Jacyn: ((O))_((O)) uh, Malik.  
  
Malik: ((O))_((O)) Yeah, Jacyn.  
  
We better run for it.  
  
Good Idea.  
  
Jacyn & Malik: * haul ass out the hole Malik made earlier *  
  
Jami: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
T.V.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jami: o_o SHIT! I'm missing the movie! * runs to the living room *  
  
~~Ryous House~~  
  
Door: * Ding dong*  
  
Bakura: X__X  
  
Ryou: * reading * Now who can that be? *walks to the door making sure to step on Bakura on the way *  
  
Bakura: X_________________X  
  
Ryou: * Opens door * Hel-  
  
Jacyn & Malik: * enter house and quickly close the door *  
  
Ryou: 0.0 -lo  
  
Jacyn: * pant * Crazy Yami!  
  
Malik: * pant * We had to run away!  
  
Ryou: The Yami Problem eh mate?  
  
Jacyn & Malik: * nod *  
  
Jacyn: T_T SHE TORE UP MAY PICTURE!  
  
Malik: T_T HE TURNED OF THE T.V.!  
  
Ryou: And My Yami hit me in the head real hard!  
  
Jacyn & Malik: 0.o  
  
Ryou: T_T IT HURT!  
  
Jacyn: o HOW DARE HE HURT RYOU! * continuesly kicks Bakura saying damn bastard between hits *  
  
Malik: 0.0 Shouldn't we stop her?  
  
Ryou: ^_^ its times like this I like having a fangirl in my house.  
  
Jacyn: ^o^! * glomp *  
  
Ryou: @_@ Its times like this That I hate it.  
  
Malik: * light bulb *  
  
Jacyn: * light bulb *  
  
Ryou: * Light bub*  
  
Jacyn: you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Malik: Yeah, I'm thinking it..  
  
Ryou: Let operation Make the Yamis Suffer.  
  
Malik: Begin.  
  
Jacyn: ^_^ Now all we have to do is to get our fourth member here and we'll creat a plan!  
  
Ryou: _; That's going to be difficult..  
  
Jacyn & Malik: 0.0 Why?  
  
~~Shadow Realm~~  
  
Yugi: T______________________________________________________T But I didn't mean to grope you Dark Magician Girl!  
  
~~Ryous House~~  
  
Ryou: That's why..  
  
Jacyn & Malik: _;; Well thers only one thing to do..  
  
Ryou: TO THE BASEMENT!  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
Jacyn: * cling * ^o^ And there goes another Chapter!  
  
Ryou: * clung to * T_T She wont let go of me.  
  
Bakura: _; I would've beaten all three Aibous to a boody pulp by now if it wasn't for Jacyns authoress powers..  
  
Jacyn: XP! Anyway! R & R! No Flames! 


	3. How Yamis get Revenge l Part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so XP!  
  
Jacyn: Hello! And Welcome to another chapter of YAMIS VS AIBOUS! Sorry for the next chapter delay. _;;; school has been a drag..  
  
Jami: And don't worry! Yamis WILL get there revenge!  
  
Jacyn: YEAH! ..Wait.. 0.o? They will?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, they WILL * gives Jacyn a glare *  
  
Jacyn: ^_^;; YEAH! THEY WILL!  
  
Ryou: _;;; Bakura gave her a glare..  
  
Malik: _;;; were doomed  
  
Yugi: T_T  
  
Jacyn: ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
P.S. This Chapter is going to be all Yamis. The Aibous Plan is coming next Chapter, then Part two of this chapter will come after that! ^_^ Hope you get it!  
  
P.S.S This chapter is a little crappy _;;;  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~ How Yamis get Revenge ~~ Part one ~~  
  
~~Mariks House~~  
  
Marik has been thinking five minutes, wondering what Malik heard to make him run away. Then he hears a scream from across the street. He looks out the window to see a hole in the other houses wall.  
  
Marik: _;;; Malik must've ran across the street again.. Isis is going to be pissed if we have to pay for the repairs.. 0.0 Why do I hear screaming. * Looks out the window *  
  
He sees Jacyn & Malik running for there lives.  
  
Marik: 0_0 * decides to call *  
  
Phone: * ring ** ring * ^_^ I'M ALIVE AGAIN! * ring ** ring *  
  
Marik: O_O I'm just going to pretend I did not hear the phone speak.. wait a minute.. * just realized something ** evil grin *  
  
~~Jacyns House~~  
  
Jami has just finished watching the movie..  
  
Jami: ^_^ That has to be the best movie of all-  
  
Phone: * ring ** ring *  
  
Jami: 0_0;;;; who would call at this time..  
  
Phone: * ring ** ring *  
  
Jami: 0___0;; I did just watch the movie.. could it be?  
  
Phone: _;;; * Ring ** ring *  
  
~~Maliks House~~  
  
Marik: _;;; PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE ALREADY!  
  
~~Jacyns House~~  
  
Jami: ^_^;;; Of course its not her! Shes just a character made for a movie! *picks up the phone * Hello?  
  
Marik: Seven Days..  
  
Jami: ((O))_((O)) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * runs to neighbors house *  
  
~~Malik's House~~  
  
Marik: * hangs up phone * X_______________________________________X That. Was. A. long. Ah.  
  
Door: * ding dong * * in thought "doors should get better parts.." *  
  
Marik: * goes to get the door *  
  
Jami: * opens door forcefully *  
  
WHACK!  
  
Marik: X_______________X  
  
Jami: ._.; I guess this settles that problem.  
  
Door: * In thought " ^________________________^" *  
  
Jami: * feels Yami/Aibou Connection *  
  
//Jacyn: ^_^ Now all we have to do is to get our fourth member here and we'll create a plan! //  
  
Jami: 0!!! WHAT PLAN! AND WHO IS THIS PLAN FOR!?!?!?! * thinks * -_-; Of course, the picture. 0.0 Wait! She Said Fourth member.. Theres more then one.. MARIK! GET UP! * kick *  
  
Marik: * jumps up * @___________@ HOW DARE YOU KICK ME! * gets out rod/dagger * I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE SHAD-  
  
Jami: SHUT UP! * chainsaw *  
  
Marik: ._.; Yes ma'am.  
  
Jami: ._.;;; You are a pathetic excuse for a Yami..  
  
Marik: _; That's what Bakura always says.  
  
Jami: 0.0 The tomb robber?  
  
Marik: 0.0 Yeah, the tomb robber.. _;; OK WHO BROUGHT BAKURA UP!!!  
  
Jami: -_-; You did.  
  
Marik:.. .. .. ..  
  
After Marik made a fool of himself, Jami told him about what she "heard" in Jacyns mind..  
  
Marik: I BET YOU ITS RYOU AND YUGI TEAMING UP WITH HER!!!!!  
  
Jami: no, Its Ryou and MALIK.  
  
Marik: 0 Malik wouldn't give up his reputation and his dignity as a man to team up with an always surgar high child and a british boy!!  
  
Jami: -_-; Why don't we pay Bakura a visit and see what he thinks about this.  
  
~~Ryou's House~~  
  
The Aibous are currently in the basement, planning something. Bakura on the other hand, is still on the floor cursing in Egyptian. Then the door goes..  
  
Door: * ding dong *  
  
Bakura: _;;; Who could that be.. * gets reaches for door knob.. *  
  
WHACK!  
  
Bakura: X_X  
  
Jami & Marik: _;;; Pathetic..  
  
Jami: _;;; I wouldn't be talking if I were you..  
  
Marik: _;;; Can't we just forget that little incident?  
  
Jami: N-  
  
Marik: * hands her a five dollar bill *  
  
Jami: * shifty eyes * * takes money * What incident?  
  
Marik: I knew you'd see things my way.  
  
Bakura: * already standing up * _;;; And you call me pathetic.  
  
Jami & Marik: _ Shut up!  
  
Bakura: * snickers *  
  
Jami: Anyway, we came over to tell you something.  
  
Marik: And trust me, it will interest you..  
  
Bakura: I highly doubt it..  
  
Jami: The Aibous are planning something..  
  
Bakura: O!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE THEY PLAN SOMETHING AGAINST ME! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THEM!!! I'LL SLIT THERE THROATS AND SEND THEM TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!  
  
Jami & Marik: * holding Bakura back * __________;;;  
  
Jami: _____;;; You use those lines way to much..  
  
Marik: ____;;; Get something new for ra sakes!  
  
Bakura: * calms down.. sorta. * You have any BETTER ideas!?!?!?!  
  
Marik: 0.0 no, actually, I don't..  
  
Bakura: O!!!! THEN LET ME SLIT THERE THROATS!!!  
  
Jami: I have a plan..  
  
Bakura & Marik: o_o YOU have a plan?  
  
Jami: ..Yes  
  
Jami tells them the plan..  
  
Bakura: O HELL NO!  
  
Marik: O I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT!  
  
Jami: _;;; ITS EITHER THAT OR YOUR LIVES!  
  
Bakura: O I AM NOT TEAMING UP WITH THE PHAROAH!  
  
Marik: O AND I'M NOT STRIPING MY BOXERS!!!  
  
Jami & Bakura: ((O))_((O));;; I don't remember saying/hearing that!  
  
Marik: ^o^;;; eeeeeeehehehehe.  
  
Jami: _:;; Now I know two people who have very dirty minds.  
  
Bakura: _;;; tell me about it..  
  
Jami: soooooooo, whos going to call the dumbass?  
  
Marik: 0.0 Whos that?  
  
Bakura: IM NOT CALLING HIM!!!  
  
Marik: _;;; Whos that!?!?!  
  
Jami: _;;; YOU HAVE TO CALL HIM!!!  
  
Bakura: WHY DO I HAVE TO!?!?!  
  
Marik: O!!! WHOS THE FREAKINF DUMBASS!?!?!  
  
Jami: BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HIS NUMBER!?!?!  
  
Bakura: _;;; HAVE MARIK CALL HIM!!!!  
  
Marik: (())O(()) WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!  
  
Jami & Bakura: _;;;; The Pharoah.  
  
Marik: 0.0 oh.. WHY DO I HAVE TO CALL HIM!?!?!  
  
Jami & Bakura: * growl *  
  
Marik: T_T I hate it when two Yamis team up on me. * calls *  
  
Phone: * ring ** ring *  
  
~~Yugi's Grandpa's Gameshop~~  
  
Yami: * watching * ^_________^ C'mon lady! Show that fine ass!  
  
T.V.: the pants are going down * wink *  
  
Yami: *______________________* C'MON!! C'MON!  
  
T.V.: In three, two, o-  
  
Phone: * ring ** ring *  
  
Yami: ____________________________;;; DAMNIT!!!!  
  
T.V.: TV ALERT! TV ALERT! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!  
  
Yami: * cursing in Egyptian ** answers * Hello..  
  
Marik: * grumbling * Hello..  
  
Yami: ________________________________________________;;; WHAT DO YOU WANT MARIK!  
  
Marik: Uh, TEA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!  
  
In the backround: WHAT!?!?!  
  
Yami: ^o^ Tea! Put her on!  
  
~~Ryous House~~  
  
Marik: * gives the phone to Jami * Try to mimic her voice.  
  
Jami: ________;;; WHY ME!?!?!  
  
Marik & Bakura: O!!! JUST DO IT!  
  
Jami: * grumbling ** clears throat * Hello? * trying really hard to mimic Tea's voice *  
  
~~Yugi's Grandpa's House~~  
  
Yami: * mans voice * Hello, Tea.  
  
Jami: _;; * in thought "Idiot.."* Hello Yami!  
  
Yami: What is it Tea?  
  
Jami: I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere!!! _;;;  
  
Yami: *____* That would be great Tea, were?  
  
Jami: uhhhhh. Ryous house?  
  
Yami: ;-; ok, I'll be there in ten minutes.. * hangs up * T________________________________________________________________T Damnit.  
  
~~Ryous House~~  
  
Aibous are currently sneaking out of the house be now..  
  
Jami, Marik, & Bakura: * Laughing there asses off *  
  
Jami: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE THOUGHT I WAS.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: XD!!! THIS IS TO PRECIOUS!  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAHAHAHA!!! XD!!!!!!  
  
Door: * ding dong*  
  
* All goes silent *  
  
Jami:.. You answer it..  
  
Marik: ..Why do I have to answer it..  
  
Bakura: Because I knew the phone number  
  
Jami: And I was the one that talked to him on the phone.  
  
Marik: * is about to say something *  
  
Jami: _;; MOST of the time..  
  
Marik: *grumbling * Fine. * answers *  
  
(( Joey: Dey seem to grumble a lot 0.0 Jacyn: ^o^ eeeehehehe.. ))  
  
WHACK!  
  
(( Joey: 0.0 That seems to happen a lot to.. Jacyn: 0.o I didn't type that.. Seto: eeeeeeehehehe..))  
  
Jami: X_X  
  
Yami: Hello 0.0 * sees Jami * _;;;  
  
Bakura: PHAROAH! =_=  
  
Yami: TOMB ROBBER!!! =_=  
  
Jami: X_X PHAROAH!  
  
Yami: =_= SUMMONER!  
  
Jami: X__X CAN'T BREATHE!  
  
Yami: 0.0 * steps to the side off of Jami's stomache *  
  
Bakura & Marik: _;; Idiot.  
  
Jami: * gets up * @_@  
  
Yami: * notices * Weres tea?  
  
Jami: I'm Tea.  
  
Yami: =_=..  
  
Marik: Weres your aibou?  
  
Yami: ^o^ eh.  
  
Bakura: Were going to need him for a plan.  
  
Yami: =_= What plan?  
  
Jami: A plan to over come our Aibous..  
  
Yami: 0.0 Whats wronge with our aibous?  
  
The Yamis tell Yami about what the aibous are up to..  
  
Yami: _;;; DAMN THEM!  
  
Bakura: _;;; AND THERE INNOCENCE!  
  
Marik: =_= yes, there innocence..  
  
Jami: _;;; The strongest power they have what we don't..  
  
Bakura: Actually, they Have Malik, who isn't that innocent.  
  
Marik, Jami * Yami: * nod ** nod * True.. .. .. ..  
  
All Yamis: ((O))_((O))  
  
Yami: Did we just agree on something?  
  
Bakura: Its just as I feared!  
  
Jami:.. .. .. What did you three do to get your aibous pissed off?  
  
Marik: ^_^ I turned off the electricity!  
  
Yami: I sent Mine to the shadow realm..  
  
Jami: I ripped a piece of paper.. 0.o I wonder if it was one of those drawings.. X__________x MENTAL IMAGE!  
  
Bakura: .. I hit mine in the head..  
  
Jami, Yami, & Marik: 0.o  
  
Bakura: * shrugs * it seemed to hurt him..  
  
Jami: Now, time to tell Yami the plan..  
  
Yami: 0.0 A plan to get back at the-  
  
J,M, & B: _;;; YESS!!!  
  
Yami: ^o^ Okay then!!!  
  
They tell Yami the plan..  
  
Yami: O!!! HELL NO!!!  
  
Jami: -_-; not again.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
Jami: =_= I see no revenge..  
  
Bakura: Who is the main character in this anyway?  
  
Jacyn: ^o^ I have no idea!  
  
Jami & Bakura: * anime fall *  
  
Jacyn: 0.0;; Anyway, R & R PWEASE!!! NO FLAMEYS!!! 


	4. The Definition of Aibou and Hikari Part...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so XP  
  
Jacyn: AH! Sorry about the delay! X.x school has been difficult, Algebra is hard ya know!!!  
  
I DUN WANNA GO TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Jami: XD Nice Excuse.  
  
Jacyn: _; and this comes from the person that doesn't eve know what math is?  
  
Jami: Of course I know what math is!!!! .. .. ..  
  
Jacyn: XD! Riiiiiiight, anyways, I want to thank peoples!  
  
Thankies to : Star and Yami Star (( NU!! NOT THE SHADOW REALM! )) , Yugi- redwall-fan(( I like long reviews! =D )), Smarty1 (( Yes, it is scary )), Nezumi & Lylli Riddle (( HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY ALL THE SURGER FROM YOUR HIKARI!!! =_= )), Eliza (( OK! OK! I'm UPDATIN! )), yugiohluver (( MUUUUUUUAHAHAHA!!! )), red* (( Yugi is a little perv isn't he?? XD! )), joeyz gurl (( * bows * Thank you, thank you, I'm updating! )), Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess (( I love your mallet of doom! XD! I bet you have your yami under control! )) , Faia Ookami (( I didn't mean to make him or anyone an idiot X.x But its all for the laughs, as long as its funneh I'll keep going! ^-^!! )), Labyrinth of chaos (( BREATH MAN! BREATH! )), Autumn Ann (( YOU GO GIRL! KICK YOUR YAMIS ASS! )), CrystalShower (( yay! )), anime26angel (( Yamis and Hikaris alike XD! )), FireyMoonlight (( Its going to getmore interesting.. .. I hope )), Princess Minamino (( And continue I shall! )), and last but not least, Star Girl11!!! (( Here is next chapter! ))  
  
Jacyn: I hope I got everyone X.x Sorry if I didn't!  
  
Jami: Just continue the Fic already -_-;  
  
~~ Chapter four ~~ The Definition of Aibou And Hikari  
  
~~ Ryous Basement ~~  
  
Jacyn sat near the door of the basement while Ryou stood and Malik sat on the tool bench. Jacyn was surprised that Jami and Marik showed up at the house..  
  
Jacyn: * listening on the Yami's conversation * -_-; It seems like all Yamis ever do is call each other pathetic and idiots..  
  
Malik: .. ((O))_((O));;; MAYBE THEY KNOW!!  
  
Ryou & Jacyn: * covers Malik's mouth * SHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ryou: Do you think they heard that??  
  
Jacyn: Naw, There probably to cought up in something..  
  
Malik: * calms down *  
  
Jacyn & Ryou: * go back to there original positions *  
  
* from upstairs *  
  
Bakura: O!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE THEY PLAN SOMETHING AGAINST ME! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THEM!!! I'LL SLIT THERE THROATS AND SEND THEM TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!  
  
Jacyn, Ryou, & Malik: (((((O)))))_(((((O)))))!!!!!  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Jacyn & Ryou: * cover Maliks mouth again *  
  
Jacyn: Geese Malik! Your going to get ourselves cought!  
  
Ryou: Go back to the door and eavesdrop on the Yami's, I got this old chap covered.  
  
Malik: Hmpf! Mrrmpf Hmpf! * translation " Hey! I'm not old! "*  
  
Jacyn: Aight! * goes back to eavesdrop *  
  
Ryou: * turns to malik * You have to stop doing that mate! Do you want to get all of us killed!  
  
Malik: * shakes head * o_o;;;  
  
Ryou: Alright then! * uncovers maliks mouth *  
  
Malik: Next time you two do that I'm-  
  
Jacyn: Shhh! You guys! I'm trying to eavesdrop on the conversation!  
  
Malik: -_-;;; nevermind, you just ruined the moment.  
  
* from upstairs *  
  
Bakura: O HELL NO!  
  
Marik: O I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT!  
  
Jami: _;;; ITS EITHER THAT OR YOUR LIVES!  
  
Bakura: O I AM NOT TEAMING UP WITH THE PHAROAH!  
  
Marik: O AND I'M NOT STRIPING MY BOXERS!!!  
  
Jacyn: O_o;;;;;;; Your Yami has issues Malik.  
  
Malik: ._.;;;  
  
Ryou: _;  
  
Jacyn: ..; Do they ever shut u-  
  
Jami: _;;; YOU HAVE TO CALL HIM!!!  
  
Bakura: WHY DO I HAVE TO!?!?!  
  
Jacyn: I gues-  
  
Marik: O!!! WHOS THE FREAKINF DUMBASS!?!?!  
  
Jami: BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HIS NUMBER!?!?!  
  
Bakura: _;;; HAVE MARIK CALL HIM!!!!  
  
Jacyn: -_-;; Like I was trying to say before, I guess-  
  
Marik: (())O(()) WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!  
  
Jacyn: __ Like I was trying to say BEFORE I guess--  
  
Marik: 0.0 oh.. WHY DO I HAVE TO CALL HIM!?!?!  
  
Jacyn: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: O_O  
  
Malik: * Holding Jacyn back and covering Jacyn's mouth * And they say I'm out of control -_-;;  
  
Jacyn: * struggling * HMMPF!! MMPF!! HMMPFFFF!!! * translation * HOW DARE THEY TRY TO DISRUPT ME LIKE THAT!! LEMME GO DAMNIT!!  
  
Ryou: I think we should ignore the Yami's and try to think of a plan to get yugi outta the shadow realm, And not to mention get back at the Yamis at the same time.  
  
Malik: * still holding Jacyn back * Wait, weren't you already thinking up a plan earlier..? O.o;;  
  
Ryou: Yes, but I was too busy listening to the Yami's bickering that I forgot it ^_^;  
  
Jacyn & Malik: * sweatdrop *  
  
Once Jacyn calmed down Malik let go of her. Soon Ryou started to remember his plan and Jacyn Somehow she made it so Jami couldn't enter her mind. She Could not block the others mind, however, they would have to figure out a way to block there own minds themselves..  
  
Ryou: I got it!  
  
Malik: Well then!  
  
Jacyn: Tell us your plan mate!  
  
Ryou & Malik: O.o;;;;  
  
Jacyn: .. .. ^__^;;; eeeeheheheheh, kinda rubs off after awile, ya know?  
  
Ryou & Malik: * nod slightly *  
  
Malik: * wispers to Ryou * Rub off.. that does't sound right..  
  
Ryou: _:;; Will you please stop thinking with the wrong head!  
  
Jacyn: ((O))_((O));  
  
Malik: o_o;;;  
  
Ryou: .. I said that kind of loud didn't I?  
  
Jacyn: * nods slightly * O_O  
  
Ryou: ^__^ eeeeeeeeeheheheheh.. .. ..  
  
Malik: Just forget about it on go on with the plan already -_-;  
  
Ryou: Alrighty, then. Of course, the Yami's are planning something against us.  
  
Jacyn: Dur.  
  
Ryou: =_= Let me finish. The Yami's Are planning something against us, no, This is what I think there planning..  
  
Malik: Wait!  
  
Ryou: O_O What?!  
  
Malik: I don't think it is wise to tell us what you think there planning and what we should do here.. in your basement.. under your house.. the house witch.. your yami and my yami are in..  
  
Ryou: Good point o_o  
  
Jacyn: * narrows eyes at Malik * What do you mean by that?  
  
Malik: What do I mean by what? o_o;;  
  
Ryou: O_O uh oh..  
  
Jacyn: Are YOU saying that MY Yami is HARMLESS!?!?  
  
Malik: O_O No! What led you to think that!?!?!  
  
Jacyn: You Forgot to mention my yami!! =_= ARE YOU SAYING FEMALE PEOPLES ARE WEAKLINGS?!?!  
  
Malik: O_O HOW THE HELL DID IT GO FROM YOUR YAMI TO FEMALE PEOPLE?!?! I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST TH FEMALE GENDER!!  
  
Ryou: X_X; bad move Malik..  
  
Jacyn: OH! SO YOUR GOING PERVERTED NOW?!?!  
  
Malik: ((O))_((O))!! NO! YES! NO! YES! NO NO NO!! _ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY WOMEN!?!  
  
* complete silence *  
  
Ryou: now THAT was a bad move mate..  
  
Jacyn.. .. You did NOT just call me WOMAN!  
  
Malik: uh..  
  
Door: * ding dong *  
  
All Aibous: * go to the ground and hide under the table * O_O!!  
  
Malik: * whispering * I think we should go to my house now..  
  
Ryou: * whispering * Good idea..  
  
Jacyn: * trying hard to wisper * Hey! Whats wrong with my house!?  
  
Malik: * whispering * your house has a big hole in the wall.. -_-;  
  
Jacyn: .. .. I wonder why -_-;  
  
Malik & Ryou: SHHH!!!  
  
Jacyn: * covers mouth * o_o;;;  
  
Above the the table was a small window, just big enough for them to squeeze through. As quetly as possible, the three of them got up and one at a time squeezed through the small basement window without being seen. Luckily, none of them were over weighted, for it was a tight enough fit already.. for the exception of Maliks Spikey hair that had a hard time getting through. From there they went to Malik's house, witch surprisingly was clean. The cleaness of the house wasn't exactly noticed, for the first thing that Jacyn and Ryou saw when they walked in was..  
  
Jacyn & Ryou: ((O))_((O))!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rishid: HELLOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: oh dear ra.. --_--;  
  
Jacyn: Talk about queer O_O  
  
Rishid: * is wearing a women apron, women house shoes, and has the little hair he has in a bun.. if that's humanly possible.. O.o;; *  
  
Malik: Rishid! You shoulda told me you were in this * twitch * mode before I brought people over!!!  
  
Rishid: Ah! Its alright! I'll just finish dusting this off and go bake some cookies!! ^.^  
  
Jacyn: ^_^ COOKIES!!  
  
Ryou: * trying to be polite * Um, that would be great mam, I MEAN, sir.. so very sorry! X_x  
  
Rishid: Oh, its alright! * goes off to the kitchen *  
  
Malik: Erm, don't mind him, hes going through some difficulties right now .;  
  
Jacyn: What kind of difficulties??  
  
Malik: you don't want to know.  
  
~~~Shadow Realm~~~ Yugi: w00t!!! Party!!!!!  
  
Dark Magician: Whats up Yug-ey!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Nothin Much DM! Just chillin! XD  
  
Dark Magician Girl and Mystical Elf: Hey Yugi! * giggle *  
  
Dark Magician: They Checkin ya out man!  
  
Yugi: I can see that! ^____^  
  
~~~  
  
Jacyn: * yawn * it took me three months to write that.  
  
Jami: I wonder why .;  
  
Jacyn: so much has been happening the past few months that I havn't had time for updating! But I did now!! ^___^!! Hope you likes it!!! Read and Review! No flaming please!!  
  
Jacyn: Dear Flaming person that Flamed my story.  
  
Yugi: Uh oh O.O  
  
Jacyn: It isn't very nice to flame peoples story if the person asked not to flame . And it also isn't nice to call the Reveiwers Idiots!!! Just letting you know..  
  
Yugi: O.o;; I don't think she said-  
  
Jacyn: SHUT UP!  
  
Yugi: ._.; yes mam. 


End file.
